Por Venganza o ¿Por amor?
by Kigen no Lawliet
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si…? ¿¡Bankotsu, Jakotsu? No, no puede ser… ustedes no huelen a… humanos/—Sabes pequeña miko, no imagino la cara de ese imbécil si te viera conmigo, te conviene tanto a ti como a mí, es solo por conveniencia, no necesito que te enamores de mí/—¿Por qué lo haces aniki?...—Solo quiero mi venganza—.../—¿Qué dices, aceptas el trato?—…—Yo… acepto, ayúdame a darle celos
1. Chapter 1

**Título** : Por Venganza o… ¿Por amor?

 **Autora** : Kigen no Lawliet

 **Pareja** : BankotsuxKagome

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a su respectiva creadora, la queridísima Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo hago uso de los mismos por diversión

 **Aclaración** : Este Fic fue publicado bajo el pseudónimo **Girl Moon Taisho** en el foro Fanficslandia hace ya bastantes años cuando a duras penas iniciaba a escribir y no tenía un buen manejo de nada relacionado con la redacción, es bastante viejo, no está finalizado, de hecho, iba iniciando con dificultad cuando lo publiqué.

En ese entonces el BanxKag a penas y se sabía que era (de hecho en su momento tuvo muy buena aceptación), y me ha dado nostalgia revivir este fic, obviamente es corregido, mejorado, desempolvado y ahora tendrá un buen desarrollo; también he dejado algunas cosas que no están mal sin tocar. Gracias de antemano a los lectores, se les aprecia.

Hago la aclaratoria para que luego **no** digan: **¡Hey, mira, otra escritora copiona, la acusaremos de plagio!, aclaro, en la página donde fue publicado también di el aviso de que será pasado y desarrollado en este foro.**

 **Advertencias** : De momento ninguna. Esta historia se basa en el universo de Inuyasha

 **Sinapsis:**

¿Qué pasaría si…? ¿¡Bankotsu, Jakotsu!? No, no puede ser… ustedes no huelen a… humanos/—Sabes pequeña miko, no imagino la cara de ese imbécil si te viera conmigo, te conviene tanto a ti como a mí, es solo por conveniencia, no necesito que te enamores de mí/—¿Por qué lo haces aniki?...—Solo quiero venganza—…/— ¿Qué dices, aceptas el trato? —…—Yo… acepto, ayúdame a darle celos/en ese momento la besó justo en la cara de Inuyasha… grave error/— ¡Se suponía que solo le daríamos celos para que se alejara de ese cadáver! —…— ¡Aléjate Bankotsu, no quiero volver a verte, lo sabía eres igual que él!

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

El grupo favorito de todos volvía de otra batalla contra Naraku, la cual terminó con el "muy valiente" huyendo, todos los integrantes se encontraban heridos levemente pero desde el final de la batalla nadie hablaba… solo Inuyasha quien tenía unos humores de perro desde que el susodicho apareció parecía querer animarse a romper ese silencio sepulcral.

—"Si no hubiera sido por esas avispas endemoniadas, ya lo hubiéramos vencido"—suspiró con resignación aún dentro de sus pensamientos— "a quien engaño, el hubiera no existe"—terminó de pensar el ambarino—"Kikyo" —de la nada la recordó, recordó también la reunión que tendrían esa noche, pues al parecer ella tenía algo que comunicarle

Se sentía cansado. ¡Y como no estarlo! Prácticamente habían pasado 72 horas de búsqueda continua en la cual se habían abstenido de dormir ya que el fino olfato de él los acercaba cada vez más y creían que perderían la pista si dejaban de buscar, al parecer todo el sacrificio no había servido, ya que en la primera oportunidad que se presentó el susodicho escapó dejando tres marionetas no muy fuertes en su lugar.

No tan lejos de él la joven miko del grupo, poseedora de ojos chocolates, largo cabello azabache, figura delgada y uniforme verde de marinero; considerada por muchos "La reencarnación de Kikyo" lo miraba afligida, ¡Claro! Como no estarlo si sentía su nostalgia hasta donde ella estaba, lo sabía, intentaba negarse a la cruel realidad, pero sabía que él pensaba en **ella** , esa ella…

Kikyo.

La mujer que ocupa constantemente los pensamientos del hanyou de su corazón y por quien ella era ignorada y apartada a un lado. La mujer de la cual dicen es reflejo y por tanto, motivo por el cual el hanyou parecía tener sentimientos por ella, bien dicho, **parecía**.

Era la verdad aunque le doliera aceptarlo, sabía que era así, ya que cuando Inuyasha la intentó besar fue por reflejar a la miko muerta en ella misma.

Y le dolía, como la desilusión amorosa más grande del mundo pudiera dolerle a cualquier otro ser humano, pues, ella lo amaba con el amor más puro que una mujer puede darle a un hombre, amor desinteresado y solo pensando en la felicidad de él. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella luchaba por aferrarse a él, a negarse el hecho de que él no era para ella, algo le impedía rendirse.

Y lucharía. ¡Claro! Lo haría como lo hacía desde que se enteró de que lo quería. Sonrió y siguió su camino con una sonrisa, claro que podía ser un buen día a pesar de todo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En otro lugar muy cerca del grupo.

— ¡Aniki! —La voz de Jakotsu lo llamaba, se levantó y se acercó a mirar lo que este observaba, pues anteriormente estaba tan distraído que olvidó que estaban en vigilancia— ¿estás seguro de lo vas a hacer? —el moreno de mirada afilada sonrió con malicia, estaba a punto de iniciar lo que sería un lento camino de venganza

—Claro Jakotsu—abrió sus ojos que ahora contaban con nueva apariencia, hasta el mismo Jakotsu debía admitir que la mirada sedienta de sangre de su Aniki daba miedo, ¡claro!, aún más para quien no lo conociera, sin embargo a la vez lo incitaba, eso que empezaba a sentir surgir de lo más profundo y recóndito de su ser parecía los deseos más bajos e impuros del instinto animal—recuerda, no dudes, solo reacciona ¡ah! Y no me contradigas, para que todo salga como lo planeamos necesitamos estar de acuerdo—escucharon como los integrantes del peculiar grupo que formaba parte de su plan pasaban por su escondite sin notarlos ni saber de su presencia, al parecer el escudo había funcionado

—De acuerdo Banky, entonces, ¿la historia de la que hablamos antes será nuestra excusa? —Ante esa última oración del de ojos rasgados el más joven solo asintió y desvaneció el escudo otorgado por la bruja que ahora residía bajo tierra

—Deja que nos encuentren, si no me falla el olfato la sacerdotisa con cuerpo de cadáver hará aparición pronto—dejaron que sus presencias se sintieran dejando salir una cantidad considerable de youki—ya sabes—bajaron de las ramas en donde se encontraban esperando atentos la aparición del grupo a su encuentro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Con el grupo de Inuyasha

El grupo caminaba de manera cansina solo esperando encontrar un lugar oportuno para acampar, necesitaban descanso luego de tanto esfuerzo durante la batalla. De un pronto a otro todos lo sintieron, esa fuerza, ese youki tan asquerosamente puro parecido al miasma empezaba a sentirse.

—Maldición… no puede ser—su olfato no lo engañaba, y al igual que Shippo quien volvió a verlo alterado abrieron sus ojos sin mesura, eso debían verlo con sus propios ojos y si era posible… acabar con ellos de una vez por todas—apresúrense—dijo mientras empezaba a saltar hacia el lugar donde se sentían más fuerte las presencias

Cuando llegaron no pudieron creer lo que vieron ante sus ojos, quedaron definitivamente sin palabras; eran Bankotsu y Jakotsu, pero al parecer ya no eran los mismos, parecían ¿Youkais? Sí, esas marcas en la cara, esas garras, la sonrisa acolmillada de ambos que dejaban en evidencia sus caninos sobre-desarrollados y sus orejas en punta terminaban de aclarar la situación.

El grupo más peculiar del Sengoku se había quedado sin palabras, especialmente quienes poseían parte demonio en ellos mismos ya que dejaban ver su asombro no solo en sus ojos ante ese otro aroma que ahora que se hallaban más cerca podían sentir.

—Huelen a seres vivos—se animó a hablar Inuyasha haciendo que a todos los del grupo se les erizaran los cabellos

—Pero ¿cómo?—preguntó la azabache que miraba al moreno mientras se sentía incómoda por la situación, esos dos juntos y vivos no podían ser nada bueno, eso sin sumarles el hecho de que ahora eran demonios

—En realidad eso lo puedo contestar yo—habló por fin el youkai moreno al momento que se levantaba de donde estaba sentado denotando su nueva altura de cerca de 1.85 y se dirigía hacia ellos con algo de confianza y ferocidad en su mirada azul eléctrico—pero no daré ni diré nada relevante sin recibir—se detuvo mientras esperaba que su hermano aún más alto que él se colocara a su lado—les daremos valiosa información sólo si aceptan una propuesta—les dijo mientras disimulaba muy bien su mirada de rencor hacia Inuyasha

—Primero contesta nuestra pregunta ¿Cómo volvieron a la vida y convertidos en youkais?—preguntó Inuyasha algo incómodo por la mirada de Jakotsu que le daba miedo… o mejor dicho algo de asco

—Simple—el mercenario hizo una pausa—el híbrido de Naraku nos retiró el fragmento de la perla y según me dijo la bruja ella encontró restos míos y de mi hermano y logró traerlos a la vida, claro, por error rastros de youkais quedaron con estos y aquí estamos—hizo otra pausa—por el poder que la bruja usó ella murió y nos dejó libres y vivos; listo respondí tu pregunta ahora va la propuesta—hizo otra pausa y miró a Kagome—sabemos que el infeliz de Naraku tiene la mayoría de los fragmentos, tenemos valiosa información de él y sabemos que esta miko puede verlos así que la propuesta sería si podríamos viajar con ustedes—se detuvo mientras examinaba aún a la de ojos chocolate sin percatarse de la incomodidad en ella

—Y eso ¿en qué te beneficia?—elevó un poco la voz el ambarino desconfiado, también sin percatarse de la mirada azul puesta en su compañera

—Odio al cobarde de Naraku por haberme matado la última vez, pero esta vez será mi turno—respondió dejando de mirar a la miko que tenía un leve sonrojo mientras él en su interior sonreía con satisfacción

—Kagome ¿tienes fiebre?—preguntó inocentemente el kitsune inoportuno

— ¿Eh?...no Shippo etto… solo que hace calor—evadió ella intentando que el moreno no pensara que era por él, pero ignoraba que el fino olfato del susodicho le permitía saber de su nerviosismo

—Y que dicen ¿aceptan?—Bankotsu reiteró ansioso aun sabiendo que realmente podrían rechazar la propuesta en primera instancia

—Creo que...—el hanyou quien no quería en realidad aceptar fue silenciado por un codazo que recibió cortesía de la pequeña miko a su lado— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? —se quejó pero recibió otro codazo mientras Kagome le hacía un ademán de que se acercara pero él lo ignoró y antes de poder articular palabra se vio en su mejor amigo: el suelo; Kagome le había gritado "abajo" para que la escuchara

— ¡Tonta! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—gritó desde el suelo furioso a lo que ella se agachó quedando a su altura

—Esto lo discutiremos con Sango y Miroku, por ahora no puedes elegir solo tú—terminó de decir al momento que se levantaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, los demás veían divertidos la escena, hasta los dos guerreros que por supuesto escucharon todo—les daremos una respuesta antes del anochecer en… ¿en el mismo lugar?—terminó de decir a los guerreros que solamente asintieron y desaparecieron haciendo que el grupo reanudara su marcha, acordaron que no hablarían sino hasta después de almorzar, así que intentando no tocar el tema simplemente fueron camino a la aldea

 _ **Fin del Capítulo**_

 **Notas al pie** : Muchas gracias a quienes han leído, si les ha gustado déjenme un Review con su opinión, consejos y sugerencias para próximos capítulos.

El capítulo original terminaba con el "Creo que…" pero decidí que el suspenso no me gusta como antes, siempre me ha gustado que un capítulo cierre al menos con su idea y que no me deje colgando.

Ya el fic está hasta el capítulo 5 pero no lo publicaré todo seguido, pero tienen la seguridad de que este lo actualizaré más pronto que mis otras historias, no me asesinen, a todas las actualizaré XD.

 **Noticias Finales:** Para quienes leen mis otras historias pronto publicaré la actualización de mi hijo perdido **"Tentaciones Prohibidas"** jaja, como siempre reitero, yo **nunca** **abandonaré mis fics** así que no se asusten si incluso no escribo por mucho tiempo, se debe a que ya este año es año de graduación y por ende el más difícil e importante para mí.

También a quienes quieren leer algo nuevo también en su etapa final está **"Delicioso Desquite"** , un One-Shot también BanxKag que pronto publicaré y que probablemente tenga mi primer **lemon** plasmado en su historia.

Viene también en camino un **SesshoxKag** bastante ácido (alguien dijo lime XD) y como último proyecto una serie de **Drabbles** con esa misma pareja.

Para quienes me siguen en el **fandom de Naruto** actualicé hace poco (como un mes) mi Itahina **"Buscando la luz"** y vienen **dos One-shot** , un Itahina y un Sasuhina, cortos, ácidos, pero seguros.

Sin más publicidad solo me queda agradecerles por quedarse a leer hasta el final.

Se despide

 **Kigen-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título** : Por Venganza o… ¿Por amor?

 **Autora** : Kigen no Lawliet

 **Pareja** : BankotsuxKagome

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a su respectiva creadora, la queridísima Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo hago uso de los mismos por diversión.

La historia aquí escrita sí es de mi completa autoría ¡Digan no al Plagio!

 **Aclaración** : La aclaración completa se encuentra en el primer capítulo pero la reitero, este fic fue inicialmente publicado con el mismo nombre bajo el pseudónimo **Girl Moon Taisho** , cuenta de **mi** autoría en el sitio _Fanficslandia_ , tiene aviso incluso allá de que mis historias serán transferidas a este sitio por **mí persona**.

Ya saben, este fic ha sido desempolvado corregido y re-editado para poder mejorar su concordancia, el resto de la aclaratoria está en el primer capítulo.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

 **Advertencias** : De momento ninguna. Esta historia se basa en el universo de Inuyasha

 **Sinapsis:**

¿Qué pasaría si…? ¿¡Bankotsu, Jakotsu!? No, no puede ser… ustedes no huelen a… humanos/—Sabes pequeña miko, no imagino la cara de ese imbécil si te viera conmigo, te conviene tanto a ti como a mí, es solo por conveniencia, no necesito que te enamores de mí/—¿Por qué lo haces aniki?...—Solo quiero venganza—…/— ¿Qué dices, aceptas el trato? —…—Yo… acepto, ayúdame a darle celos/en ese momento la besó justo en la cara de Inuyasha… grave error/— ¡Se suponía que solo le daríamos celos para que se alejara de ese cadáver! —…— ¡Aléjate Bankotsu, no quiero volver a verte, lo sabía eres igual que él!

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

En la cabaña de la Anciana Kaede

El grupo se encontraba almorzando antes de empezar a tomar las decisiones que determinarían si en el grupo habrían o no nuevos integrantes, terminaron de comer en medio de toda la tensión de lo que vendría. No duró demasiado pues Miroku se dedicó a romper el hielo.

—Yo creo que deberíamos aceptar—habló el houshi esperando la explosión de la exterminadora y del hanyou que eran sus compañeros—realmente creo que es más inteligente como estrategia tenerlos de nuestro lado que en nuestra contra—en eso recordó un pequeño gran detalle—recordemos que podemos contar con su lealtad, mercenario o no, tienen honor—calló para esperar la reacción de sus amigos

— ¡Pero que dice su excelencia!, no confío en ellos—se opuso Sango, la verdad la dueña del hiraikotsu aún tenía cierto coraje al recordar todo lo que Jakotsu hizo en su contra y dijo de ella en su enemistad

—Pero Sanguito no te preocupes, si pasa algo yo te cubro—dijo logrando que se sonrojara… hasta que sintió la mano del monje en su trasero

¡Plaf!

— ¡Uy!, hay menos peligro con ellos que con usted monje mañoso—se sostuvo la mano, pues esta vez se había pasado de fuerza con el pervertido del grupo

—Pero Sanguito ya te dije que mi mano esta maldita—masculló sobándose la nueva marca que tenía en la cara, que ya parecía permanente, pues siempre la tenía por culpa de su "mano maldita"

—Mire si no guarda esa mano se la voy a cortar—le mandó una mirada asesina que lo logró asustar lo suficiente para estar serio un rato

—Volviendo al caso, ¿qué opinas tú Inuyasha?—preguntó el monje alejado de la exterminadora por miedo a terminar con el hiraikotsu entre su espalda

—Creo que es una mala idea, una vez nos trataron de asesinar y al igual que Sango yo no confío en ellos—habló con seriedad, no podía darse el lujo de dejar que esos desquiciados volvieran a romper la paz al grupo, suficiente había tenido de todas las veces que intentaron matarlos

—Yo opino al igual que el monje Miroku que sería una buena idea, son muy fuertes y tal vez así derrotaríamos a Naraku—fue clara y concisa, ya la mayoría de lo que tenía que abogar por ellos lo había dicho el houshi

—Bien todo depende de ti Shippo—dijo Inuyasha lanzándole una mirada que mataría de miedo a cualquiera como diciéndole: "o te pones de mi lado o te preparas para un viaje a la luna sin regreso", pero el kitsune no se dejó amedrentar por el ambarino, le tenía más miedo a la sacerdotisa más joven del grupo

—Estoy del lado de Kagome perro tonto—el pequeño se escondió detrás de Kagome para evitar ser golpeado mientras Inuyasha empezó a quejarse de un pronto a otro

— ¡Esperen, ¿desde cuando un niño puede votar en este grupo?! —iba a darle un coscorrón a Shippo pero el conjuro lo detuvo

— ¡Abajo!, Inuyasha no puedes sobornar a Shippo, eres un abusivo—abrazó al kitsune mientras lo acariciaba y este se burlaba del hanyou—y aunque suene mal…—hizo una pausa dramática—sé que al menos Bankotsu no tiraría hacia atrás su palabra—Miroku asintió mientras Inuyasha le mandó una mirada recelosa

—Está decidido—rompió la tensión el monje—sí formarán parte del grupo, pero solo para estar seguros estableceremos condiciones—no podían dejar todo tan fácil, sabían que al menos mentalmente esos dos hermanos eran tal volátiles como el combustible

—Yo lo haré—nadie objetó, pues sabían que no había nadie más encomendada para esa actividad que ella

Después de tomar la decisión el grupo pasó la tarde relajándose después de semejante discusión, especialmente Kagome quien estaba en el bosque reflexionando, ya que pensaba en todas las condiciones que debía imponer para mantener a los guerreros en el grupo pero controlados; aunque también estaba algo dolida, pues Inuyasha se desapareció durante la tarde, supuso que estaría con Kikyo.

No se equivocó pues en el cielo se veían unas serpientes caza-almas dirigiéndose hacia donde anteriormente se había ido Inuyasha, tuvo ganas de seguirlas pero simplemente se dijo a sí misma que debía dejar de ser masoquista y volver a la aldea, no estaba de ánimos para ver algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría, estuvo andando en círculos hasta llegar a una pradera muy hermosa con una pequeña cascada y un río bastante hermoso y deshabitado por lo que decidió quedarse ahí, puso una kekkai que la protegiera y se dispuso a dormir una siesta.

Se despertó con ánimos, esa siesta le sentó de maravilla, se dispuso a volver ya que observó que el sol iniciaba a ocultarse y no discutió con eso, de hecho apresuró su marcha pero en su regreso se encontró con lo que quería evitar: observar otro juego de besos entre Kikyo e Inuyasha, simplemente muy dolida y a costa suya apartó la vista y siguió con su camino de regreso a la aldea.

Cuando volvió a la aldea su grupo ya se encontraba listo para volver hacia donde en la mañana encontraron a los dos guerreros, Inuyasha venía detrás de ella como a unos veinte metros haciendo que nadie levantara sospechas, pues suponían que él y Kagome estaban juntos pero ella había llegado antes. Discutieron un momento las condiciones, como las expresarían y partieron.

Lejos de esa realidad Kagome esquivaba las miradas exigentes de explicación de Inuyasha ya que aunque ya había aprendido a aceptarlo en todo, incluso sabiendo que él estaba enamorado de Kikyo, aún le dolía verlo con ella.

Pudieron ver a la distancia a los guerreros entrenando entre ellos hasta que lograron olfatearlos, detuvieron sus golpes mientras esperaron atentos las palabras de quien fuera a traer las noticias acerca de la decisión.

—Joven Bankotsu, Joven Jakotsu—el houshi les saludó con un gesto de cabeza siendo saludado del mismo modo—lo hemos pensado muy bien y creemos que sería una buena idea que se unieran a nuestro grupo—los guerreros no hablaron sabiendo que no todo iba a ser de miel ni tan fácil

—Pero, tenemos algunas condiciones—Sango habló autoritaria, no pensaba empezar con el pie izquierdo con ellos pero sabía que darles amabilidad en la primera impresión podría ser tomado como debilidad por ellos

—Los escuchamos—respondió el demonio serpiente

—Primero que nada: **no** podrán matar seres humanos—Kagome solo esperó ver la mueca de disgusto de ellos, cosa que en realidad fue casi instantánea—solo por causa mayor o que sean muertos vivientes pueden hacerlo—se entendía bien el punto, pero lo que no sabía es que esas palabras podrían ser de doble filo con los guerreros

—Segundo trabajaran en equipo—ellos levantaron los hombros, venían de un grupo de siete, eso no prometía ser difícil realmente

—Y tercero, que no nos enteremos de que es alguna traición o un plan para apoyar al desgraciado de Naraku, si lo es, lo pagaran muy caro—se tronó los dedos el hanyou mientras observaba la mirada retadora de Bankotsu hacia su persona, él era el único después de Kouga que lograba sacarlo de quicio tan rápido—en resumen queremos su lealtad—terminó de decir

—Es un trato—todos presenciaron el apretón de manos entre los más fuertes del grupo, aterrador, parecían querer exterminarse con la mirada, el grupo se disponía a irse pero Bankotsu al notar la mirada de Kagome algo triste la detuvo, ese era su traspié para poder iniciar—miko necesito hablar contigo—la mencionada se detuvo extrañada ante su petición pero no se animó a preguntar el "¿Por qué?", simplemente caminó en su dirección dispuesta a seguirlo

—Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo—interrumpió un celoso Inuyasha quien ya empezaba a pensar que fue una mala idea aceptarlos en el grupo

—Vete Inuyasha, estaré bien—le lanzó una mirada llena de rencor a lo que él no chisto y simplemente se fue no muy convencido

—Te ofrezco un negocio pequeña—la más joven no pudo evitar extrañarse, él fue seco y muy directo ¿qué se traería entre manos?

—Depende de lo que sea—respondió algo intranquila y dudosa

—Mira sé que hace mucho tiempo vienes siguiendo al hanyou que te acompaña y noto la mirada que le dedicas, no me creas tonto, llevo poco tiempo con ese olfato pero el suficiente para distinguir que a su lado hierves en nerviosismo y hormonas—ella se sonrojó ante eso último pensando en reclamarle por pervertido pero se abstuvo, no era buena idea y menos iniciando la unión del grupo—yo sé los motivos y te tengo un negocio que te puede interesar **—** hizo una pausa al ver que ella quería hablar pero no se lo permitió **—** te propongo darle celos **—** dijo con veneno en sus palabras acercándose un poco hasta quedar a algunos centímetros de su cara sonriendo al notar su ligero sonrojo, no necesitó aspirar el aire para saber lo que ella estaba sintiendo

—Nunca haría nada que lastimara a Inuyasha—dijo sin saber que se pensaría un poco más sus pocas palabras—'aunque… pensándolo bien no es tan mala idea'—debía demostrarle ella se iría de su vida si no actuaba rápido ¡Qué debía aprender a decidir y luego no celarla!

—Vamos pequeña no perdemos nada con intentar—le dijo aún más cerca susurrándole al oído ocasionando que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran, en un bizarro momento pensó que la voz del mercenario era sensual, era una locura ¿no?

—Y...eso a ti en que te be-beneficia—casi no podía hablar claramente tartamudeó y deseó no haberlo hecho, pues había quedado aún más en evidencia de duda ante él

—Tómalo como mi venganza hacia el chucho por el incidente con mi Banryuu—no era verdad pero tampoco mentira, era parte de; no se apartó un centímetro esperando que le creyera y aceptara, ¡qué fácil era manipular a los humanos!—lo tomas o lo dejas

—Lo...tomo—no pudo evitar responder dudando, sabía que el moreno era peligroso pero su amor por Inuyasha era más grande que saber que estaba tratando con alguien que trato de matarla y que en ese momento hablaba como un actor de esas películas que Yura a veces llevaba a su casa junto con Eri para ver con ella cuando no había nadie en casa, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la comparación mental

—Bien sellamos el trato, pero tendrás que hacer lo que yo te ordene—no dejó que ella objetara, solo la vio asentir y él la rodeó con el brazo por la cintura y le dio un sutil y rápido beso—a partir de ahora tendrás que decir que tu novio—afirmó como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo que dos seres que se odiaban hace tan poco tiempo parecieran de un pronto a otro amarse como en las películas de romance veraniego

— ¡Qué! debes estar loco—trató de soltarse de su agarre sin éxito aún algo amedrentada por el beso; ese beso era el primero que le daban ya que no contaba el que le dio a Inuyasha porque él no se lo dio, sino ella

Y para peor, esa fue situación de vida o muerte, no hubo amor, sentimientos, no hubo nada. No era realmente diferente del que acababa de recibir, solo que en este reciente pudo comprobar que el guerrero era realmente bueno para hacerla perder la cabeza, no le dio ni tiempo de reaccionar ni de sentir las sensaciones que ahora solo se limitaban a un pequeño aleteo en su interior.

—'Maldito Bankotsu'—suspiró, realmente deseó que hubiera sido más largo, no por amor ni nada relacionado, solo quería sentir—No nos creerán nada, hace cinco minutos nos odiábamos—sin soltarla él solo soltó una carcajada

—Como mi novia te sugiero que te comportes—lo pensó un poco más para poder reflexionar lo que ella le decía—aunque en eso tienes razón—se llevó una mano a su mentón sin aflojar su amarre—no lo diremos de inmediato, pero, podremos jugar mientras hacemos lo necesario para que nos crean ¿no te parece?— ella al parecer quería quejarse pero no la dejó sacando su última carta—además dijiste que harías lo que te dijera—ella suspiró cansada, discutir con él era como discutir con Buyo

—De acuerdo, pero no te pases o te purificaré—reprochó al sentir que él pretendía bajar su mano a territorio prohibido

— ¡Ja ja ja! —Lo escuchó reírse y le pareció algo irreal, nunca lo había escuchado reír con tanta naturalidad y malicia combinadas a la perfección—eso no es de lo más seguro, simplemente sugiero que aprendas a seguir y obedecer órdenes—emprendió un caminar a paso normal abrazándola por los hombros hasta llegar a la aldea

Acercándose el fino olfato del youkai más joven empezó a detectar algo, un aroma a muerte con narcisos, nada agradable para él en realidad pues prefería el aroma a jazmines de la miko a su lado.

—Miko, tenemos visita, intenta actuar con naturalidad—ella creyó empezar a hervir del enojo por dentro imaginando quien era, así que armándose de valor tomó al guerrero por la cintura quien no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos sorprendidos observando la determinación en la mirada de la más pequeña para luego afilar su vista a un gesto malicioso

Cuando llegaron encontraron un personaje que no le era agradable a la mayoría del grupo más disparejo de todo el Sengoku, era la miko-no-muerta Kikyo, ella observó a su reencarnación y se preguntó al igual que Inuyasha porqué Kagome venía abrazando al mercenario por la cintura mientras él la abrazaba por los hombros.

Para cualquiera hubiese sido un cuadro tierno y muy divertido por las diferencias de estaturas pero para el grupo e incluso la pareja hanyou-miko eso era algo extraño e inesperado ¿Qué ocurrió en su ausencia? ¿Por qué tantas confianzas?

Inuyasha veía con desconfianza y celos al guerrero mientras este solo sonreía con satisfacción al ver a Inuyasha con enojo, no pensó que fuera tan divertido iniciar una venganza.

Por su parte Kagome estaba algo triste al ver a Kikyo con Inuyasha y le resultó un triunfo ver a Inuyasha celoso, en ese momento a esa extraña situación se añade otro personaje…

 _ **Fin del Capítulo**_

 **Notas al pie** : ¡De milagro que he actualizado una historia tan rápido! E incluso subí otra :D

Muchas gracias a quienes han leído, si les ha gustado déjenme un Review con su opinión, consejos y sugerencias para próximos capítulos.

Aquí en este capítulo se puede notar un poco más el cambio de algunas escenas (ni que teatro XD) y de algunos diálogos, noté que en la original falta mucha concordancia y va muy apresurado, pretendo que no vaya a paso de gigante y que sea una historia moderada.

 **Noticias Finales:**

Ya saben de mis otros fics los cuales están invitados a leer.

Hoy mismo he subido un fic de nombre **"Contrato con La Bestia"** , un SesshoxKag que pretendo desarrollar en una temática más picante y enredada que creo les gustará, están invitados a pasar si les gusta la pareja

Gracias por leer hasta el final, me llena de felicidad que disfruten lo que escribo.

Se despide

 **Kigen-chan.**


End file.
